


Boon Companions

by Literary



Series: Let the World Burn Through You [18]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literary/pseuds/Literary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We have incoming missiles!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boon Companions

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the five-sentence meme where someone sends in a sentence and the author writes the next five. This is a rewrite of a prompt sent to me by Korsriddare on Tumblr.

“We have incoming missiles!” 

Sain’s words would have sounded impressively dramatic—as they were spoken in such a fashion only a foot away from where Kent sat—except for one small fact: it was just a game. All the exclamation did, then, was break the relative silence of Sain’s cluttered living room which in turn shattered the miniscule thread of concentration Kent had thus far managed to hold onto.

“Is it really necessary for you to announce everything?” he nearly snapped, feeling suddenly irritable. The suddenness had nearly made him jump out of his own skin, and there was nothing worse than giving Sain something to laugh about later.

Sain’s response was cheerful as he mashed buttons on his controller. “Only when my only ally in this intergalactic war fails to notice that missiles are headed right for him. Ack! Now just—look. There: you’re toast. And now we lose.” He shook his head slowly as if very disappointed and leaned back, kicking his feet up onto a box that he had decided was a coffee table. In the process, he knocked over an empty pizza box that had been sitting there for so many weeks Kent couldn’t remember a time when it hadn’t been a part of the expected scenery. A stray shriveled mushroom landed on the carpet.

Sain ignored it to wave his hand in front of Kent’s face. “What say you to another try? Unlike real life we can go on this magnificent quest a thousand times without worrying about _truly_ failing.”

Kent sighed. “All right,” he agreed for reasons quite unclear even to himself; maybe he hoped, deep down, that if they won a match Sain would conveniently forget that he’d nearly scared his oldest friend to death. “One more.”


End file.
